Tutoring The Method
by Chosen2007
Summary: Before reading, please read, Tutor, Becoming Mcqueen Law and the Tess Morgan series. The Sequel to the Tudor. The first Chapter will explain the crossovers in this one and the Angel character is mine. Come What May belongs to Moulin Rouge. This is updated
1. Chapter 1

_Tutoring __The__ Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One _

This is a super-crossover:

_**Alison Long **__**and Hector **__**belongs**__** to Havoc.**_

_**Joan of Arcadia two and half years later after the series ended, it will pay a minor role in this fiction to set up in this series. **_

_**One Tree Hill Brooke Davis some months after the story "The Tudor"**_

_**There's a Cameo from Tess Morgan the star of the One Life to Live-General Hospital series. **_

_**The sequel to Becoming Brooke **__**Mcqueen**__** from 90210, that means Brenda Walsh**_

_**Dylan **__**Quatermaine**__** from General **__**Hsopital**___

_**Minor reference to Lady Heather, C.S.I**_

_"__Lady mother, please save me." A voice echo over and over again. "Please lady mother, I need you…" "Lady mother, help me, I need you." The same voice echo and said, "I want to be your submissive!" _

_Several Months ago…._

_Brooke Davis was enjoying her new life, her business was growing and she had a hot young director has a boyfriend, she kept thinking she had unfinished business with Lady Heather but didn't __know __what it was. So she was watc__hing Dylan Quartermaine edit __the final cuts of the Method which starred Brenda Walsh who was a troubled actress. There were reports that Brenda loses herself in her roles and goes a little unstable. However, she was still married and still got work. Dylan was hard at work and Brooke went to get tea__ naked. Lady Heather taught __her __about being proud of her body and showing __it __every chance she got. She got the tea and Dylan turned to see her, he walked over to her and kissed so sweet. They__ were in love_

_Brooke was safe with Dylan because for some reason he was devoted to her like no one else. She knew he was hurt so bad from Lulu and __Georgie__. She had many men including Lucas Scott who fuck her up and now it was her turn to finally be happy while he loved all over __her __breasts and her lips. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part Two

_As she slept through the afternoon, __she__ walked over to her computer and started with a screenplay of her own….There was familiar hands on her shoulder, "I see we're continuing with the story." Lady Heather said and Brooke responded, "I got to get you out of my hand. Part of me feels grossed out by how I think of you and part of me feels so loved but I love Dylan." 'Madame Sophia, do what you have to, you must gain control." Lady Heather said but she was a figment. _

_It was Las Vegas, Lady Heather thought about Brooke fifty percent of the time, she didn't like the face that Brooke had so much control over her and then ghostly arms wrapped __around __her. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Brooke asked and Lady Heather responded, "It's not because of you." "You missed your daughter." Brooke said and Lady Heather "Yes." "What am I? The daughter you missed or the young lover you want." Brooke asked and Lady Heather didn't have an answer. _

_She left her room and went in to another room, the secret room…._

_Flashback…._

_Brooke and Lady Heather were standing over a bed. "When Gil did what he did, I was hiding for a while and this is the reason why, I just gain control back of my daughter after I lost my other one. When I broke down, h__er name__ is Jenna." She said and added, "I worried about__ the condition Gil had about his__ hearing and the fact that I'm not as young as I am, about down __Syndome__, however, the doctor said so far so good._

_Present…._

_Lady Heather didn't show anyone about Jenna not even Gil, she only showed Brooke. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Because of you belongs to Kelly Clarkson

_Joan __Girari__ p__ack up her things, she was leaving, she had skipped college and had access to the bank accounts she was left. Her mother came out with one last hope to reach out to her. __"Joan…" Her __mother calls__ to her quietly. "I've only had halves in my life, parts of me and my father __is not my father! You did that."_

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

_"This is your family Joan!" Her mother yelled and Joan said quietly, "My family didn't believe me __about Ryan__ Hunter." Joan left and walked downstairs. She looked at her father and walked out then slammed out. She saw Grace with the car and hugged her friend. "I'm going to miss you __Girardi__." Grace said and Joan responded, "Thanks for being the only friend to believe me." "I love conspiracies." Grace said and Joan laughed about that. "I hope Brooke Davis appreciates you." Grace said and Joan hopes to…_

_Joan blocked out this voice, __"Lady Mother, I want you badly, please come back to me, please come to me, I want you." _

_Joan was dazed but got in the car._

_Alison Long was twenty-one years old, she has no boyfriend and lives alone with money. She has been clean from drugs and drinking for a long time. She was still a bitch when she needed to be but more of a refined bitch. She loved the designs of Brooke Davis, it was daring, __it__ was a change of pace from the normal. Alison was still sexually herself but she knew where that led and so she took care __of that __every night she went to sleep, a lot of self love. __ Alison was trying to go into acting and some would say__ she wasn't real enough which she thought was bullshit. So she drove in her car and was in the park, she was bored out of her mind, a line of coke would be perfect right now. _

_**Alison Long was face to face with Brenda Walsh after bumping into her. She introduced herself, so did Brenda, as they talked Alison said auditions were awful because they said she wasn't real enough. The method tells Brenda when they first met that there was an out, passed it along to someone else. Brenda saw her chance. Brenda told Alison about the method, she told her that it means you must give **__**yourself**__** to it and tell it everything. Alison was scared but intrigue. Brenda said if she really wants to do this….**____**That night, Alison wrote down everything about herself, it was a whole diary of it and at the end; she said I accept the Method. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part Four

_Come What May belong to Moulin Rouge_

_Brooke had Dylan read it and he looked up then said, "This could be good. I could help you direct this, I could name the budget and we could get a soundtrack, the whole nine yards and you know I have Tess Morgan on my speed dial." Brooke shook her head and asked, "Will you help me through this whole thing?" Dylan walked over to the radio and put a C.D. in there, he danced with her. "Do you hate me that I still might have whatever it is about Lay Heather?" Brooke asked and Dylan responded simply, "No."_

_**Never knew I could feel like this**__**Like I've never seen the sky before**__**Want to vanish inside your kiss**__****__**Everyday**__** I love you more and more**__****__**Listen**__** to my heart, can you hear it sings**__**Telling me to give you everything**__**Seasons may change winter to spring**__**But I love you until the end of time**_

_"Does this answer your question?" Dylan asked and Brooke shook her head, they kiss and then there was more to that kiss. Brooke cried and she kissed him back. There was a knock on the door, Brooke was gleeful and hoped to it then she opened to find Joan __Girdari__. "HI." Brooke said and Joan responded, "I'm your half-sister." Brooke thought it was a joke, Joan showed the papers that her mom gave her about her paternity. Brooke felt like she __got __punched in the stomach and they walked away after they deck her. _

_In Las Vegas, Lady Heather did her session got her joy and lid some candles, spend some time with her daughter and began slowly teaching her sign. Just in case, just in case. "You know it might not happened." said the ghost of Brooke in Lady Heather's heart and Lady Heather responded, "I just want to be sure." "You may__ your will." Brooke said and Lady Heather responded, "Yes." "Do you think Gil would know what to do?" Brooke asked and Lady Heather was stunned because she didn't know how to answer that question. _

_Flashback…._

_She walked to his house__ to tell him everything and she saw __him__though to the window, him and Sarah Side. Lady Heather walked away. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part Three

Because of you belongs to Kelly Clarkson

_Joan __Girari__ back up her things, she was leaving, she had skipped college and had access to the bank accounts she was left. Her mother came out with one last hope to reach out to her. __"Joan…" Her __mother call__ to her quietly. "I've only had halves in my life, parts of me and my father is not my father! You did that. _

I will not make the same mistakes that you did I will not let myself Cause my heart so much misery I will not break the way you did, You fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

_"This is your family Joan!" Her mother yelled and Joan said quietly, "My family didn't believe me __about Ryan__ Hunter." Joan left and walked downstairs. She looked at her father and walked out then slammed out. She saw Grace with the car and hugged her friend. "I'm going to miss you __Girardi__." Grace said and Joan responded, "Thanks for being the only friend to believe me." "I love conspiracies." Grace said and Joan laughed about that. "I hope Brooke Davis appreciates you." Grace said and Joan hopes to…_

_Joan blocked out this voice, __"Lady Mother, I want you badly, please come back to me, please come to me, I want you." _

_Joan was dazed but got in the car._

_Alison Long was twenty-one years old, she has no boyfriend and lives alone with money. She has been clean from drugs and drinking for a long time. She was still a bitch when she needed to be but more of a refined bitch. She loved the designs of Brooke Davis, it was daring, __it__ was a change of pace from the normal. Alison was still sexually herself but she knew where that led and so she took care __of that __every night she went to sleep, a lot of self love. __ Alison was trying to go into acting and some would say__ she wasn't real enough which she thought was bullshit. So she drove in her car and was in the park, she was bored out of her mind, a line of coke would be perfect right now. _

_**Alison Long was face to face with Brenda Walsh after bumping into her. She introduced herself, so did Brenda, as they talked Alison said auditions were awful because they said she wasn't real enough. The method tells Brenda when they first met that there was an out, passed it along to someone else. Brenda saw her chance. Brenda told Alison about the method, she told her that it means you must give **__**yourself**__** to it and tell it everything. Alison was scared but intrigue. Brenda said if she really wants to do this….**____**That night, Alison wrote down everything about herself, it was a whole diary of it and at the end; she said I accept the Method. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tutoring __The__ Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Six_

_Three weeks later….._

_Alison woke up and she was in her shorts and shirt. She watched television, she looked around her house and __s__he smiled how quiet it was. She __laid__ down on her couch and went to sleep. When she woke up, she got a dress and some shoes. She did some more driving and she saw an audition ad at an agency, it was __**Becoming Madame. **__She took it and went to the __site,__ she printed off the audition pieces. She read for the part of Sophia, it started with her lines._

_"I was in a dream last night, it wasn't me, I was this woman and I felt like I was sitting on a throne and everyone was bowing. They were kiss me on top of my toes and it was so many hands. I was a queen but __the__ only part of it was that I was looking for you and you weren't there." Alison read and then it stuck in her. She went into closet and found that short black dress with the really long boots that outfit held significance, the night she drove into the heart of Los Angeles and met….._

_She thought what it would be like to find that someone, the disappointment of the dream and last but not least telling that someone. She said __It__ again and again. She felt that longing and that need. Alison would go to sleep that night and she was __bare__ naked. _

_**The next day**_

_**Brooke, her assistant Joan and Dylan were at the audition, everyone**__** sucked really **__**bad**__**. Brenda Walsh**__** came in and Brooke was not happy about that. **__**"Hey Brenda."**__** Brooke said and Brenda responded, "Don't worry you will have no trouble with me anymore." Brooke thought, **__"Oh I hope not." __**Joan also read the reports and she read for **__**Lady**___

_"I can'__t love you because I look at__ you and all I want to do is have girl talk, I can't love you because all I want to do is protect you from the world. I want to love you because I want to hold you when I sleep and have you __be__ everything to me." Brenda audition with and Brooke was impressed my Brenda. _

_**"Thanks Brenda" She looked in the mirror and saw it was Brenda, Brooke was happy. Brenda left and then Alison Long came in. **_

_"I was in a dream last night, it wasn't me, I was this woman and I felt like I was sitting on a throne and everyone was bowing. They were kiss me on top of my toes and it was so many hands. I was a queen but the only part of it was that I was looking for you and you weren't there." Alison read and then it stuck in her. She went into closet and found that short black dress with the really long boots that outfit held significance, the night she drove into the heart of Los Angeles and met….._

_**Joan looked in the mirror, she saw a fade of Alison and Brooke. She looked **__**forward;**__** Brooke was freaked out and applauded Alison's realness. Alison was happy to hear that. Brooke told her to go and they will call her. **_

_"Sis, I saw her in the mirror." Joan said, Dylan responded, "Oh no." Joan and Brooke knew what that was, "Oh yes." Joan heard the voice again, "__I'm Madame Sophia, please Jake __take__ me away, you're my safety, you are my safety away from what I feel for her!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Tutoring __The__ Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Seven_

_Numb belongs to __Linkin__park_

_"This is fucking ridiculous." Brooke said and Dylan agreed, Joan was __lost,__ Brooke filled her in. "You mean it's real." Joan said and Brooke responded, "Brenda Walsh, Ava someone and now this Alison Long." "The connection stops if we don't cast her, it cuts right there." Dylan reminded her and Brooke went upstairs, "that means she has to think." Dylan said._

_Brooke played a series of songs: _

I'm tired of being what you want me to beFeeling so faithless lost under the surfaceDon't know what you're expecting of mePut under the pressure of walking in your shoes(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)Every step that I take is another mistake to you(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)[ChorusI've become so numb I can't feel you thereBecome so tired so much more awareI'm becoming this all I want to doIs be more like me and be less like you

_The ghost of Lady Heather laid next to her, "There's a risk to the method."Lady Heather said and Brooke asked, "What?" "Since you are the one who created like you, there's a very seductive link between you or any actress who plays you that's coached by the Method." Lady Heather said and Brooke paused she knew that this Lady Heather was in her mind. "Who are you?" Brooke asked and Lady Heather, the figment responded, "I have many names, by one knows me as God, ask Joan." The figment said and Brooke bellowed for her. _

_Joan couldn't believe God hit her sister. "You see God talks to me and that's why I knew about Ryan Hunter and the fact that God talked to me." Joan said and Brooke actually believed her, "So I have this gift to." Joan shook her head and Brooke responded, "You come with a lot of trouble little sister." "__Here__ are the rules, you could take the advice or not but he keeps brothering you over and over again but there's a method to his madness." Joan said and Brooke gave her look, "I shouldn't have said Method." _

_Dylan stood there and he believes this too. "I think __we should keep __this to ourselves." Dylan said and Brooke with Joan in unison said "You think." _

_That night…._

_Alison was taking a drink and a tall black man walked to her, "Hello." Alison said and the man responded, "Do you want to dance?" "I don't__ know your name." Alison said and Angel responded "__ I'm Angel." _


	8. Chapter 8

_Tutoring the Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Eight_

_"Honey!"__ Dylan called out. Brooke walked in and saw Dylan with her mid-evil coated hooded jacket on with a stuffed bra and panties. He knew how to make Brooke laugh and she said, "Dylan, do you we have to talk about your cross-dressing need?" Brooke joked and Dylan said, "I know you feel like your betraying me. If you fuck her, you would be. You have to express it somehow, I was thinking, would you like to role-play it out?" Dylan asked and Brooke responded, "You would do that." "There's nothing I would__n't__ do for you." "Well, give me my coat first" said Brooke._

_**Alison had some much needed sex and Angel was really good at it, she controlled everything. Alison actually laid on his chest, Alison felt somehow safe but didn't know why. "You were great Angel." Alison said and Angel responded, "Thank you…..Madame Sophia." Alison's mind told her that was wrong, she's Alison but part of her wasn't Alison anymore. She went another round with him **_

_Dylan and Brooke slept together. Brooke got up and walked into Joan's room, who couldn't sleep. "You're okay?" Brooke asked and Joan responded, "I wish I could find it somehow to be in love with Grace but I can't. She's a woman." Brooke laughed and said, "Do you know how many times I said about Lady Heather?" Joan smiled and said, "I saw a guy across the street as we walked into the car after we had lunch." "Tell me." Brooke said __and Joan responded, "He was tall__, he was bald and he was black. I walked over to him and he __introduces__ himself as Angel." Brooke stopped cold. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Tutoring __The__ Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Nine_

_Peyton Moore Carter who was Brenda's husband watched his girl sleep and for once the method wasn't keeping her up. Claire, her baby girl was sleeping with her mother and they both woke up. They had breakfast and Brenda share a kiss with Peyton. "How are you __baby__?' Peyton asked and Brenda responded, "I'm not my role, I'm Brenda, wife, mother and tonight a very hungry __nympho__." Brenda said and Peyton laughed, "How hungry are we talking?" Brenda just smiled and walked to her girl. Brenda accepted the "Lady Heather" type role and he liked girl on girl but this time Brenda will be coming home to him after doing that. He was waiting for that, he didn't feel for the person she passed it to__ oh well. The doorbell rang, Peyton opened to find his troubled brother Angel and his new girl Alison, Brenda walked in and saw them both. Peyton has been trying to reach out to his brother and so they came in. Brenda walked and whisper who the girl was, Peyton gave her that look. "Well, it's all in the family." Peyton said and Brenda responded, "Tell me about it." _

_Brooke and Joan had a girls __day,__ there was shopping, there was nails being done and Joan was becoming somewhat of a girly girl but still was Joan. Brooke even decided to be a little like her half-sister, braiding her hair like her and Joan took that has a compliment. Joan walked into the next door and saw another guy, she thought __he __was a little hot. Brooke saw him too and saw Joan, "Go for it." Joan gave her a look and walked to her, "Anything you like." Joan's corny pick up line and the guy turned __to __her__, he was __very much __latin__, "I think I see something." The man said and Joan extended her hand, "I'm Joan and you are?" Joan asked and he said, "Hector." _


	10. Chapter 10

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part Ten

_So as Brooke looked on and they talked, Hector said how he was trying to get out from the shit he was doing. "It __brings out __many fakes, I'm looking for real, there's this girl who was the loneliest bitch I ever see and got some boys taken out. I mean it was like cold water with ice in it." Hector said and Joan responded, "I just found out my half-sister __is__ a designer and I love these clothes but I like pants and skirt with short boots and slippers. I'm outcast to my family I used to know because they thought I was nuts." __"Not __ain't__ right.__ I'm close to my family, I love them a lot." Hector said and Joan responded, "That's cool." "I have __to __bounce, could I get your number?" Hector asked and Joan just go a new cell, "Are you a __stalker__?" Joan asked and Hector laughed then said, "__That was real. Nah __baby, I'm not a stalker." Joan gave it to him and he kissed on the cheek. _

_Joan shared all the details and as they went home. Dylan had a file and gave it to Brooke. "I asked my mom for a favor and I'm regretting it, she wants us to visit Port Charles." Dylan said and Brooke responded, "Oh goody." Brooke looked and saw Alison had a __wrap__ sheet. Brooke __scream__ threw the file up and went upstairs. _

_Brooke had an idea, she asked Dylan to make that phone call but for a different reason and he did, a knocked on the door, Joan opened it was Jessica Morgan also told as Tess Morgan. "Oh my God __you're__ Tess Morgan." Joan said and she hugged her, "I'm sorry, I love __My__ therapy, I don't need __therapy__, I might sound like it." It's cool." Jessica said and Dylan came down, "Hey __cuz__." Dylan and Jessica hugged. __M__y girlfriend is in the living room." Dylan said and Jessica had __Bree__ with her. _


	11. Chapter 11

Tutoring The Method

By

Chosen2007

Part eleven

_Brooke talked to Jessica and asked if she wanted to do acting. The only catch was that she had to be attracted to a woman but nothing will happened and there will be no girl on girl scenes, just unspoken passion, Brooke also said she would have full rights to the soundtrack. Jessica thought this was unique but she loved The Method and she liked __the __story. "I will have to __talked__ to Jason and see if he would be okay with it, I'm still pregnant by one month and it weren'__t be a problem but if I start__ showing…" Jessica said and Brooke responded, "We could write that__ in__." Dylan looked at her and shook her head. Jessica took the script home and decided to talk about it, Jessica signed Joan's C.D. and hugged __her_

_Joan had a date a few night__s__ later with Hector and they went to the movies, they saw The Eye and they walked out. "__That scares__ me." Joan said and Hector responded, "I was actually scared." Joan gave him a surprise look and said, "I had bullets flying and all kinds of shit but that scared me." "Wow." Joan said and Hector responded, "It was nice man." __Jaon__ gave him a kiss and Hector began to like her until the past walked in front of them. __Alison and Angel._

_Brenda knocked on Brooke's door, Brenda told Brooke that Alison was in and out, the part wasn't hers but she's becoming more like you. Brooke sat down and then told her about the catch, Brenda never heard that one. "This is so fucked up" Brooke said and Brenda responded, "Anyone else interested in the role." "The singer Tess Morgan is and it comes with many restrictions which __is__ cool because of her husband __and she does __have the passion but experience with D.I.D." Brooke said and then she had another idea. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**Tutoring the Method**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Twelve**_

_**Brooke had a conference call with Lady Heather. "So, Mrs. Walsh you're playing me." Lady Heather said and Brenda confirmed it. "Well, I would like to come out there and helped you with the role." Lady Heather said and Brenda had to **__**confirmed**__** with the husband. Brooke stayed silent while in Dylan's arms. Brenda wo**__**uld peak and saw how Dylan lov**__**ed Brooke, she feels that way about her husband. So Brenda left. There was a phone call, Brooke told it and she rushed out of there. **_

_**She went to the hospital and there was Joan okay. Brooke asked her what happened, "The Angel guy went crazy and pushed Hector to a car and Alison was like in a daze then they ran off." Joan said and responded, "He's in critical condition." She cried and Brooke held her. **_

_**After staying the morning, Brooke asked Lucas to called Jason, he called him and filled him in. He told Jessica and said for her to stay at home. Jason came and Brooke said, "This guy named Angel Moore pushed my sister's possible boyfriend into a moving car. I don't care what you used to, I know you do security, I**__**'ll**__** give you everything about him, I just**____** that's my sister and she's had a hard enough time as it is." Jason said how worried Brooke was and he said, "Tell me everything" Brooke looked over Jason's shoulder and saw Joan's mother. **_


	13. Chapter 13

_Tutoring the Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Thirteen_

_**Inside joke: Emily was once played by Amber **__**Tamblyn**__** and Jason is played by Steve Burton**_

_Joan's mother stood there, Brooke walked to her and said, "I know who you are." "Where's Joan?" Helen said and Brooke responded, "She's busy." "How could you le__t her go out with a gang-banger__? You are not taking care of your half-sister" Helen said and Brooke responded, "Half, she is my sister and you know what…." Joan tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Sis, calm down, look after Hector for me, I got this." Brooke walked off and Joan looked at her mother._

_"I told you I didn't want to see you." Joan said and Helen responded, "I'm your mother, you can't shut me off." "And moving many miles away from you didn't show it, I can." Joan said and__ Helen__ responded, "What is this about?" "This is about what I want, I don't want a family that lies to me or thinks I'm crazy. I'm not fucking crazy." Joan said and Helen stood back, "I will be close when we could really talk." She hand Joan a card and Joan ripped it up. Helen left in __disgust_

_In the morning, Hector was holding __up __and Joan just sat there. Jason came in, he gave the report about Angel disappearing. Brooke gave the police everything she knew. Joan turned to Jason, "Hi." Jason said, "Hi." "How's he doing?" Jason asked and Joan responded, "He's stable." "Your sister is worried about you." Jason said and Joan responded, "Why did you just help me?" "Jessica asked me and then the way she described who you are, I felt like I needed to protect you." Jason said and Joan responded, "Like a big brother. I have this feeling that you've done that for me in the past." They laughed…._

_Brooke then made the decision, she was going to picked Alison Long and told Joan first. Brooke said she wanted to get her like the In the Air Tonight urban legend. Joan and everyone agreed. _


	14. Chapter 14

_Tutoring __The__ Method_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Fourteen_

_It was pre-production, Dylan did the read-through and secretly taped Alison, she was making those eyes at Brenda and Brenda was a little uncomfortable. Dylan had Jason put security camera__s__ everywhere.__ After they were done, Brenda asked Alison to speak to her outside._

_**"Sophia." Brenda said and Alison responded, "Yes Lady." Brenda couldn't get through **__**to **__**her as Alison and so she used what she remembered of the method, "You have to be more in control of your feelings, you remember you **__**don't **__**know if you want me or not.**__** You're still deciding**__** that." Brenda said and Alison responded, "I'm sorry lady." They walked out together. **_

_**In the hospital room, Hector was awake and Joan kept visiting him. **__**"Hey mommy."**__** Hector said and Joan responded, "Hi." They kissed and he responded, "Mommy, I'm still hurt, don't give me something that good without…." "There will be more of that when you walk out of here." Joan said and Hector responded, "Cool." **_

_**Brooke was in her spa and she was rubbing her hair, there was a knock on the door and it was Lady Heather. "Hey **__**hun**__**, how are you?" Brooke asked and Lady Heather came in with her daughter, She remember Brooke, they played together for the whole day. "I was….I need to tell you that Angel has been living with Brenda and her husband, as well as Alison." Lady Heather said and brought in her bags to sleep in the guest room. **_

_**"Thanks for telling me." Brooke said and added, "**__**This**__** is crazy." "Do you believe you might have lost control?" Lady Heather asked and Brooke responded, "**__**You know I still have **__**those feelings but I love Dylan, I'm not **__**that **__**high school girl otherwise we would be naked and you know I would be this perfectly faithful woman. However, I choose Dylan." Lady Heather shook her head and said, "You have grown Madame Sophia but I have to tell you I play Fingers from Pink of what we could have had." Lady Heather left Brooke with that. **_

_**As the weeks went on, the shooting went **__**good,**__** Dylan and Brooke had some arguments but worked them out. Brooke **__**wanted Dylan to interact with Brenda and Brooke **__**interacts**__** with Alison. Then one night at the pivotal scene, Joan watched at a distance. The phone calls came in, Joan went and she heard the news, Joan screamed and Brooke ran to her. "What happened?" Brooke asked and Joan **__**responded**____** she looked at Brenda as well.**_

_Next Story:_

_The Method of Reality it will be a closer/One Tree Hill/General Hospital/Havoc/__One Life to Live/__Joan __Of__Ardcia__ crossover._


End file.
